


The Mark

by Demonic_Moriarty



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/Demonic_Moriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1-I am not sorry cause I am an asshole and like emotional destruction<br/>2-If its bad don't blame me its 2AM and I am sleep deprived.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

> 1-I am not sorry cause I am an asshole and like emotional destruction  
> 2-If its bad don't blame me its 2AM and I am sleep deprived.

Cas wiped the blood from his forehead before it reached it eye and slid down the wall of the bunker. Dean. His hunter. He was in no way human. Not anymore.

“Ooh Angel! Come out come out wherever you are!” Dean’s voice rang from somewhere down the hall.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut and stood, a burning pain rang through his entire body. His blood was boiling with adrenaline.

Dean rounded the corner and smiled, “Hello, Angel.”

Cas took a deep breath and tried to back away. He couldn't fight the first blade. He would like to say it’s because he lost his grace but he could never do it. 

“Dean-” Cas broke off and a coughed raked through his entire body, moving a broken rib.

“Aww, Angel, you’re hurt,” Dean mock-pouted, his black eyes gleaming with amusement. 

Cas frantically looked for an escape and was not surprised to find none. 

“Thats right, no way out,” Dean laughed.

Cas took another deep breath and took four long strides to Dean. He grabbed Dean’s face and yanked his mouth to his, a torturous pain caused his muscles to tense and spasm. He kept his mouth against Dean’s as the black faded to green and amusement turned to horror. 

“Cas…” Dean choked. 

“I…” Cas felt blood drip from his mouth and looked down at the blade sticking from his stomach. “I...lo-”

Dean caught him as he collapsed, “Cas? Cas!” 

Sam found Dean curled around the lifeless body of their friend, sleeping with tears dried to his cheeks.


End file.
